


there's nothing but blue skies

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Post-Betrayal, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Savage Land (Marvel), Time Loop, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mild psychological horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: “This isn’t good,” Steve said grimly.





	there's nothing but blue skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



> Warning: Temporary major character death

“This isn’t good,” Steve said grimly.

He stood on the edge of a canyon that led to a wide valley. Down below them was a lush forest, filled with life, a far cry from the Antarctic tundra they’d been flying over not long before. The air was warm and heavy, the sky a brilliant blue, free of any clouds.

Tony sat with his feet dangling down over empty air. The suit was damaged; that was how he’d gotten stuck here. Steve had flown through the portal in his stolen QuinJet to rescue him.

 _Rescue him._ What a joke.

Tony pushed himself forward off the cliff. He heard Steve’s screams as he fell down toward the river below.

* * *

“This isn’t good,” Steve said grimly.

Tony stared out over the lush forest before them. He closed his eyes. He felt like he hadn’t slept in months.

He stood up, the damaged suit hindering his motions. Steve was fiddling with his wrist communicator, presumably trying to contact his fellow Rogues.

Tony batted Steve’s hands down. Before he got some whiny complaint, Tony grabbed the sides of Steve’s face and dragged him down into a kiss.

For a moment, it was like kissing a statue. Then Steve’s hands came up to tentatively touch Tony’s biceps and he kissed Tony back.

Tony started using his teeth, forcing his tongue into Steve's mouth, making it a fight. He took them there, mirroring that dark place inside of him. Steve wasn’t into it, he tried to gentle things down, but Tony snarled, “What, you can’t take it?” and like he knew it would, the challenge made Steve rise.

Steve’s suit got covered in the dirt. Tony’s got covered in come.

Steve was smiling in the aftermath, thoughtlessly happy like Tony had never once seen him. He burned that image to his memory before he shot them both at the same time.

* * *

“This isn’t good,” Steve said grimly.

They tried to get back through the portal. They tried to fly away over the valley. They searched the forest, looking for signs of intelligent life. 

Tony learned all the ways Steve kissed. He knew it was a terrible idea, but he couldn’t resist. His skin ached for Steve’s touch, and what sleep he had was filled with the new discoveries of Steve’s body, of the ways he made love.

He learned secret things that Steve told him around campfires, while stargazing, or while they rested up after fighting off dinosaurs. He learned that Steve had wanted him for a long time, but hadn’t been able to admit it to himself before it was too late.

He learned that he’d always wanted Steve, too.

Tony learned that it was really, really easy to kill yourself and your lover after the hundredth time.

* * *

“This isn’t good,” Steve said grimly.

Tony stared dully at the beautiful forest before them. He closed his eyes. Maybe this would be the time he tried out some new kinks. He knew exactly what to say, now, to make Steve love him, hate him, apologize to him and mean it. Getting him to want sex the way Tony wanted it should be easy.

He stood up. Steve was fiddling with his wrist communicator. As Tony walked toward him, planning his approach, there was a rush of static.

“—Cap—outta the—ix minutes!”

Tony froze.

“Sam?” Steve said into his wrist. “Do you copy?”

“—you, Cap! Don’t… coming for you!”

Steve nodded, finally looking at Tony, who was still watching him. He squared his shoulders.

“I’ll be out of your hair in no time,” he told Tony. He stepped past Tony’s still form to look out over the valley. “This is a beautiful place. Might be worth coming back sometime, when we’re not…” He shot a glance at Tony from the corner of his eyes. “At odds.”

Tony swallowed. “Yeah. Sounds like a good time.”


End file.
